This grant application seeks partial support for the 13th Gordon Research Conference on Bio-analytical Sensors, to be held at Bryant University, Smithfield, RI 29 June - 4 July 2008, and its associated Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Seminar (GRS). The long term goal of this conference is to generate new ideas and collaborations that may lead to improved instrumentation and materials for future diagnostic platforms by informing participants of the latest research in systems and materials development, systems integration and automation, and relevant supporting technologies. This conference's specific aim is to serve as a conduit for discussions of unpublished data in biochemistry, biology, chemistry, engineering, medicine, and physics as they apply to development and application of bio-analytical sensors. This aim will be achieved through active participation of attendees in two poster sessions, informal discussions, and 9 oral sessions, with 28 speakers and 9 discussion leaders. The data discussed here will encompass diverse fields and will address the following themes: 1) molecular recognition using alternatives to standard antibodies and nucleic acid probes, 2) moving magnetic properties from sample separation to signal transduction, 3) recent advances in optical, electrochemical, and mechanical detection, 4) real-world applications and in vivo sensing, and 5) supporting/enabling technologies. Specific topics will include (but are not limited to) single molecule-based probes, intracellular sensing, biomaterials with enhanced optical or electronic properties, nanoparticles, biocompatibility and the biological/non-biological interface, miniaturization and automation, and multiplexed detection in complex matrices. The significance of this conference and its associated GRS is the continued advancement of state-of-the-art materials, methods, and [unreadable] instrumentation for rapid measurement of targets of clinical significance. Furthermore, by bringing together a diverse group of participants, the cross-disciplinary collaborations formed will be critical to bridge the gap between the biological and physical aspects of existing and future bioanalytical sensors. This conference is highly relevant to public health in that the technologies discussed here and future technologies derived thereof can be applied to diagnostics, physiological monitoring, assessment of treatment efficacy, potential preventative measures, and basic research into the cause of disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): The Bioanalytical Sensors Gordon Research Conference and its associated GRS will continue to advance the state-of-the-art in materials, methods, and instrumentation for rapid measurement of targets of clinical significance. This conference is highly relevant to public health in that the technologies discussed here and future technologies derived from this conference can be applied to diagnostics, physiological monitoring, [unreadable] assessment of treatment efficacy, potential prevention, and basic research into the cause of disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]